


从初生处

by Giovantine_CH4



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Tom Blake Lives
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giovantine_CH4/pseuds/Giovantine_CH4
Summary: 一个源自 God's Own Country (2017) 的故事，或者说农场AU
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我其实现在不能相信blakefield任何一人能活到战后......但他们总要值得一点幸福吧

在车站，Blake先看见了Schofield的身影。他站在墙边，裹着一件黑大衣，熟悉的姿态。深色的毛线帽压得很低，头发从额边挤出来，下面依然是那张沉默的面容，侧面看过去不甚清楚。  
Blake走上前去，目光捕捉到了那个Schofield兀然发现他的时刻。  
“Blake。”呼吸着寒冷的空气。  
“有好久了……”Blake决定上前拥抱他。“你终于在这了。”  
Schofield的面孔呈现在Blake面前，显得些许不熟悉起来。他看起来有一段时间没有理发了，耳后的发梢卷曲。面部有些微卷的髭须，颜色不甚浓重。他的皮肤看起来微红，比印象中却更沧桑了。他微笑时的表情似乎从来没有变过。  
Blake记着Schofield过去的样子，在草地上，在战壕里，或者在信中，开花的时候。他总是温和、整洁的样子。也许战争让我们改变了很多。  
Schofield先开口了：“你看起来很健康。”  
“是的，”Blake感到愉快，“一个冬天过去了，我才觉得身体慢慢好起来，像冬眠似的。过去我往往觉得头痛，或者嗜睡。医生告诉我妈妈我还有些记忆缺失。不过你信里写的事我大部分都记得的。“  
“我该多给你写信的。”schofield的声音依然透着关切，“而且，我也该早点来看你。”  
“没关系，你最后还是来了。”Blake低头，又抬头看着Sco。  
Blake碰了碰sco的行李。“我们走吧，我妈妈还想见你呢。”

早春的乡间看起来沉睡着，天总是雾色。路边会有临路的住宅、未抽芽的树、伸向丘陵的草地。Blake和Schofield沿着土路走着，走到家里去。  
“你妈妈和妹妹还好吗？”  
“都还好。”Sco言语生涩。  
“我妈妈冬天的时候生病了，起先是流感，后来医生说感染了支气管，高烧退下去以后，就需要整个冬天慢慢地卧床休养。现在只希望开春的时候能痊愈。”  
Schofield无从知道他曾经写的那封信给Blake家带来了什么样的影响。  
“她目前状态还好吗？”  
“总好过以前吧。”Blake抽了一下鼻子。  
“你哥哥怎么样了？”  
“他过完圣诞就回去服役了。Joseph总是一个优秀的士兵……士官，或许说。从小他就总是比我强。也许现在我更适合留在家里。”Blake这样说。  
Sco走在他身边，不知道怎么回答。一种自惭感容易在战后的伤兵间达成共识，但最好不要去交流这个。  
“你哥哥爱你。”  
Blake继续走着，没有接话。

Blake家是一处宁静的房子，从前的果园藏在房子后面，屋檐下的外墙在天黑前暗沉下去，门前照出屋里的灯光。  
陪伴多年的狗狗Myrtle跑出来扑住了Blake，Sco能在附近看见一两只小狗。  
“那边是Karl和Fred，总共有四只。”Blake指着他们。“不过还是先进来吧。”  
Tom接过Will的大衣挂起来。sco走进屋里，看见一个中年女人在灶边煮水。  
“Tom，你妈妈正在休息。”她说。“你就是Schofield吧。我们家人总是挂念你的。不要客气。”  
“是，Will。——谢谢。“Tom告诉过Will，婶婶Mary在家里照顾妈妈。  
Sco环顾着这个房子，似乎Joseph不在使得屋子冷清了。墙上挂着战争带回来的勋章——也许其中有一枚，是为了一条简短的命令；倘若不能够见诸报端，也许没有人会记下这件事。锡与绶带，这些装饰或多或少地丰富了这个家。  
炉火在墙角烧着。一旁的Tom在暖光中看着他。  
“来吧。”

卧室里，Blake母亲躺在床上，编织一件橘色的毛线帽，床边有茶杯和许多小药瓶。  
Blake母亲在床边握住他的手。她面容憔悴，声音沙哑，但是很平静。  
“上帝保佑你，我的孩子。  
“我从前总是在想起Tom时看见你。你的字迹让我印象深刻……  
“Tom是个被命运眷顾的小孩。主在最后宽恕了我们，让我们归于平安。”  
Will垂下眼睛，“Amen”，他附和着。  
“妈，“Tom坐过来，“先休息吧。”  
Will在柜子上看到了几副相框。Joseph的相片：正像应征时的Blake哥哥；Tom的相片：正像应征时的Blake弟弟——他们年轻的样子。还有一张老照片：Blake父亲与两个小男孩。旁边，中学毕业时的Joseph与母亲弟弟合影。一只白色的小十字架摆放在一边。  
天色不早了。

Tom把Will带到了Joseph的卧室。窗外是屋后的一片果树，树影在暗中摇曳。  
Sco使沈默驻入了这个老房间，他坐在床沿。  
Tom拉过窗帘。“还没到开花的时候。它们渐渐就会抽芽了。”  
Sco张口，看着Blake：“别。”  
Blake固然愣了一下，他看看Sco的眼睛，把窗帘放下了。叹了口气，在sco身边坐下了。  
难说有多少月光在阴郁的夜里照进这间屋子。他们只看得见身边对方的廓影。  
Blake不知道sco在想什么，但他会尝试理解他。  
“sco，没关系。这里不像世界上的其他地方，你什么也不做，时间也会走的。”  
Tom Blake就坐在他身边，还是像以前一样，望着他。一场劫后余生洗去了他身上士兵的气息。大病初愈也让他的脸颊变薄了。从前往往从头盔里冒出来的一缕卷毛还是垂在宽广的额头上，但一头卷发如今却给出一种乡间的柔软。他走过草地，走过冬天的雾，篝火边的火星子会投向这种温暖。  
Schofield双手抱住他的脑袋，话语传进他耳上的头发里：  
“我想念你的声音......”些许脆弱的情绪流露出来,也许是些含糊的话。  
Blake只能用手摸摸他的后背。  
留下来，留到开花的时候。但Blake什么也没有说。  
“我给你泡点茶吧。”sco看起来确实需要休息。

婶婶站在点着小灯的厨房里。她穿着马裤，皮革靴子，显得很干练。Tom走进来。  
“Tom，你还记得我的羊群这时候到了分娩季了吗？我农场这边会很忙，有很多新生小羊要照顾 。我在考虑要不要请一个帮手。你妈妈的病算是缓和些了，你们男孩们想要来吗？”  
“男孩们”指的是他和schofield。Tom会考虑sco是否睡好了，但他不知道他明天是否愿意来。  
“行吧，时间不早了，我回我那头去。你们可以明早来找我。”婶婶披上外套走出门去。  
“晚安。”tom在她身后补充道。  
夜里的小灯从blake家窗户透出来，一个瘦削的人影走过去。稍晚一些，灯光熄灭了。


	2. Chapter 2

Sco第二天醒得很早。  
“一些梦。”早餐的时候他这样说。在咖啡和面包中间，tom闻到一种浅睡的气味。  
“是一头奶牛，站在空无一人的地方，自顾自地吃草。我站在几步远的地方，听着很清晰的咀嚼声。她的耳朵上有一个缺口，身上是黑白色的斑点。“  
“后来呢？你做了什么?”  
“我用水壶把牛奶取走了……“sco突然转过来问：“Blake，你还记得这些事吗？”  
Tom吃着东西，用手抓着头发思索着，晃了晃脑袋。  
“……”  
“后来那些牛奶到哪去了？”tom突然问出来。  
一个损毁的教堂、火光中的地下室、一对流离的女子和婴儿。如此便没有下文了，他们消失在往事里。  
有一个模糊的声音从这个梦，这个只有一头奶牛的梦里回荡出来，游入schofield那留存着许多声音的脑海里。又离散了。  
“我无从知晓。”

Tom和sco一齐走到了Mary婶婶的农场，她的牛棚里充斥着常见的畜味，地上到处是潮湿的干草。一头牛站在栏里，婶婶站在一旁抚摸它。  
“她快要生产了，今年的新牛犊。”婶婶没看他们两个。  
“她岁数不小了，还是怀得很平稳。”  
这是一头泽西奶牛，湿润的土黄色毛发沾在身躯上，巨大的胎肚在身下垂下来。Sco走近她的头部。黑色的鼻子周围有一圈白色。耳后的毛发传动着一种语言。Sco摸着她的耳朵，看见了她的眼睛。  
这是一种熟悉感。他并不会认识所有的牛。  
一个声音。“如果你喝过我的血，你就能见证我的死亡。“  
停顿。  
Tom刷地一声扫开地上的泥和草。Mary婶婶摘下手套，对他讲：  
“tom，我想我得让你们去看着山坡上的羊。有42只苏格兰黑脸羊在那里，他们白天夜里都可能要生产。你们把食物带上去，多带些衣物毯子。”  
婶婶又补充一句：“我会照顾好你妈妈的，tom。”  
“ok” tom回答。  
Tom和will互相看着对方。

去往山坡的路上全是草地，地面的曲线在近处和远处波动，风顺着草流下去。Tom和will携着满手的什物，走在没有人，也没有路的地方。远处能望见山头和山谷，村镇的房子在低处簇拥在一起。云拢住的白天是青色的，天地边缘的曲线在远处闭合，像蚌壳一样沉睡。  
“你知道怎么走吗？”tom看着走在前面的will  
“你告诉我向前走。”  
Myrtle是一只精瘦的威尔士牧羊犬，她有点老了，但还是很灵活。Myrtle轻车熟路地走在前面。  
Tom没有说话，他只是随着will向前走。杂草里没有人走过的路径，will schofield是当下唯一的路标——即使他没有见过那群羊。跟随着Schofield，这几乎是一种肌肉记忆，唯能让他想起战时的那些时光。战场上没有通达的路，他们整天向各种方向行进，总是走在一起。  
他那时是一个营地里初及龄的小年轻，出发时的满怀希望是一时的，在这个由戴着铜盔的单身男性组成的冷漠人群里，一点点孤独会驱使他的需求显现出来。不自觉地，他需要陪伴，需要指引。“一个爱闲聊的小兵”，有人会这样形容。他知道自己的哥哥走在几英里外，有这么一种可能，他哥哥会牺牲在前，而他会带着遗物回家。在那之前，战争是一条陌生的路，没有前方。  
Schofield是个出奇镇静的人，他告诉他闭嘴、冷静、不要害怕——好吧，他可能没说过这些。他的身影是高的，定格的，往往不让人看见他的脸。没有多余的个人情感；在树下睡着后，就不再有多余的个人需求。他的经验让他遵守每一条傍身保命的军规。在大战存活过后，  
没有胜利，也没有一封寄往西边的家书。他甚至喜欢喝醉的感觉吗？tom不知道。  
他需要听Blake讲话，讲任何他愿意或不愿意谈论的东西。  
所以他们依然一起走着，这一次在沉默里。  
Tom认为他们两人之间有那种信任，能把对方从死亡边缘拉回来。这种信任似乎能让他们向无边的草场里行到至远。但是这次sco仍然没有任何闲事挂在嘴边，tom会生出一种不安感来。他仍然可以张口活跃气氛，可是离开战场和Schofield这么久了，做这件事让他羞怯。  
“这里很宁静。”will转过身来说，他看起来完全没有烦恼。   
Tom也许是为自己觉得好笑。“走到羊面前叫几声吧，它们缺个领唱的。”  
两个人在山坡上像模仿狼嚎一样模仿羊叫。不知道是谁家的羊群那里传来了回音。

放羊的草场被远处一圈低矮的石栏围起来，像一条灰黑的细线沿着地势起伏。一只山羊，也许，可以从这里轻易地跳过去。这群羊羔只是在这里追着屁股漫步，Myrtle穿进它们中间，把羊群分成两半。  
一处石房子，远处看似规整，屋顶却几乎没有遮蔽，梁架的木材迎着天空。柴、干草、一些工具堆放在里面。入夜的时候生一些火，足以容身了。  
Tom Blake能娴熟地打理好羊群边的所有事，检查羊羔，给新生羊崽做窝。而有Schofield在身边，干活总是有条不紊的。  
“我哥哥总是喜欢喊我笨，叫我做这个，叫我做那个。”Blake又提起来，“小时候。”  
他们在修理一处倒塌的围栏。捡起那些散落的黑黝黝的岩石，敲掉它们锋利的边角——在冷风中触感冰凉——再紧实地把它们砌在一起。若是没有大风大雨，也不必再多加修缮了。  
Schofield循着一种节奏去做眼下的事。在他的沉静中，除了聆听，还有一种与此处陌生的东西。像是终于从什么地方脱离出来，他在适应。  
这是来源于城市吗？Blake总是在观察他，在每一处间隙。  
“在城里生活还好吗？你的家人。“  
“我妹妹在节日里结婚了，侄子侄女会出世，小宝宝们。我妈妈要操持这些事情。”他平缓地说着这些。  
他的双手还是粗糙又厚重，在寒冷中活动每一处关节。Tom必须停下来呵气搓搓手，发现自己已经观察了他太久。他想看见他的掌腹，触摸那道留在旧日的疤痕。  
“我哥哥受了些麻烦的腿伤，还有些软组织很难恢复。但他经历了每一场大战，可以算是毫发无损了。”  
我想知道你的每一处伤口，和每一次幸存。  
Schofield抬头：“他后来恢复得还好吗？”  
“在医院里躺了许多周。后来我从昏迷中醒来，他就在我旁边读报纸。医生有时让我多说话，有时让我多休息。我躺着渐渐地想，战争后报纸上会报道多久？”  
“等到读者不想看的时候吧。” 

夜里在篝火旁，tom继续说着医院里的事。他现在说不定记起医院比战场更深刻了，Schofield这样想。他宁愿Blake从来没有经历过以前那些事情。他自己也不该有印象，战争过去得越久，这些画面就应该越薄，越轻便，夹到纸张里去，有时忘记也算了。   
“后来我收到了你的第一封信，你第一次得知我活下来了。说实话的，我才很感激你活着，我从来没有问他们这件事，我没问过。”  
柴堆不间断的响声像一件乐器，弹奏到你把话说完的时候。  
“你还记得你到底怎样从前线活下来的吗？”sco永远会介怀这个。   
“这就是那部分记忆缺失。”Blake尝试解释这一点。“我脑海中有这部分印象，伤兵营，运输车，医院，甚至码头上许多民众的面孔。可是这里面没有一点声音，没有一点颜色，时间破碎又漫长，气味，那些我们原先不可能忘记的那些气味，枪灰、泥土、血块、耗子……都全然消失了。光，我记得有次摄影记者的灯光在我面前炸开，那种焦热烧去了所有的感官记忆，只留下一种白热。等我慢慢回过意识的时候，发现之前这一切都是我的头痛感，医生一直在我身上用吗啡。最后我被哥哥和母亲包围，回到了这个乡间的房子。”  
火光照着Schofield的脸。Blake捕捉着他的眼神，意识到他可能永远忘不了这些声音、气味了。  
“嗡鸣声。”他盯着篝火。“到第二德文不久后开始的。一种耳后升起的嗡鸣声。听起来像低空的飞机引擎在背后但不是。它不伤人，也不影响说话。但是感觉离开了我，痛苦和恐惧变得稀薄。我能这样睡去，醒来执行一切命令。我常常会想死亡到来的前兆是什么，但它大概不是让人躲过每一次危险。这是一种命令，我不再能理解求生和求死的区别了。”  
“许多人出于同样的原因而死，我想。“Schofield停顿下来，作这样的总结。  
Schofield似乎感到Blake想握住他的左手。他的的眼睑动了动，转过来——tom并不是在那样做。Tom也没有在望着他。Tom用四指触摸着他的四指，他们的手交叠在阴影处。

一只正在分娩的母羊窝在木头和干草搭建的小窝里，小屋里是暂能取暖的过夜处。照顾好这只新生羊崽，夜里将要休息了。  
羊水——有时带着些浑血——能带出一股热水汽，小羊的脑袋裹在混沌中落地。张破那层有许多经络的透明膜体，用干草蹭干它湿漉漉的长又软的躯体，它才能从睡眠中想起呼吸这件任务。母羊有余裕时，便转过身来舔舐它的颈与背。  
一只新生的脆弱羊羔，像一次晚祷。  
Tom和Will裹在几层毯子里依偎在一起。只是因为温暖和舒适。  
Tom用困倦的声音小声说着话。Will在睡着之前简单地回应着。  
“Joe和我总是这样睡在一起。”  
“在我们小一些的时候。”  
“嗯”  
“有时候他专门对我很冷漠。“  
“我也会生他的气。“  
“嗯“  
“……有一天他决定要去应征了。“  
Schofield张了张口，闭着眼睛，说出一句几乎听不清的话。  
“你哥哥总是离开你，我不会。“  
停顿。像是他们都要睡着了。  
Tom靠近will的脸，亲了他。  
他本来不知道下一步该怎么做。但是will轻微地回应了。这种感觉类似于惊喜，好像超越这个行为本身。Will仍然合着眼睛。  
Tom在喘息声中中断了。他还面临另一件危机。  
“对不起……”Tom感到自己的下身隔着布料凸起来，这个部分和Will的身体，离得太近了。  
Will睁开眼睛。Tom的脸涨得通红。  
“我爱你，Sco……我不应该勃起的。”他说不下去了，又太过紧张，于是爬起身往外走。  
Will不能只是看着，他要出去，看看tom要做什么。  
Tom站在墙角尝试排尿，窘迫的样子。  
Will不是一个没有心的人。他在身后抱住了Tom的肩膀，还是用那种半梦半醒的语调，在tom说话前在他肩头打断了他：“嘘——不要说话。尿出来。”  
随后又是调笑的语气：“你需要我帮你打飞机吗？“  
“NO” Tom看起来太羞愧了。  
“Blake，我爱你。放轻松，不要紧张。”  
Tom没有回答，但他终于放松下来小便了。  
“oh boy” Will像在梦话或是唱歌。  
Tom最后转过头说：“我知道，Scott。”  
“谁是Scott？？”  
“不知道。不是我。”Blake此时的一分狡黠。  
Blake和Schofield在夜里再次亲吻，所有的羊都睡着了。

农场的生活能自生一种韵律，在Tom Blake身旁和声。不是说他真的如同草地里的音符，如同大地上盘旋的飞鸟。他走到可休憩的地方说话，在感到疲劳时放松。他坐在平坦的方石上，眼睛在宽阔的视野里眯缝着，耳廓伏在脸颊旁，听见每一种自然里产生的声音。他也总能奇妙地在每一次will凝视他的时候发现他——“怎么？”  
没有所谓隐私空间在这里，微笑也不能藏得住。  
Tom也不需要听见一个回答，别过头去：  
“你看见那只羊了吗？”  
“他在看我们。“will接话。  
“他可能在想no homo还是什么的。”  
“faggots” 这话从will嘴里说出来特别诙谐。  
Tom忍俊不禁。  
有时tom会突然在will身边亲吻他的脸颊，然后转身离开。他们活在一处善地里，突然没有必要挽留彼此的存在，甚至也不用了解对方的每一句话了。  
毕竟原野里也没有新鲜事需要谈论，春天会在合适的时候显现出来，仅此而已。但感官不会在这样的环境中沉睡：不知名的花草会从取水的溪边漫布至山石的角落里；阳光渐渐会把无处不在的风搅打得嘈杂——你站在山坡上，能看见这些动作发生。  
而夜晚会滑进隐蔽的荚壳。Will Schofield，学会触摸他同伴的下颌和脖颈，注视进他的瞳仁。而Tom Blake永远擅于拥抱，他也痴迷于在视线中描绘Schofield的每一寸肌肤——这个优秀的前士兵的身体：当他赤身倾倒在前者的怀中，是在用肢体线条向圣母诉说苦难。他们学会了在嘴唇几乎不接触时亲吻，和无法被记录的低语。Will依然会将手指探入Tom后脑的卷发，在拥抱中静谧到黎明。  
让天气渐暖起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这种程度是否能算作mature我不晓得


	3. Chapter 3

Mary婶婶在早晨会在草场边喊：  
“tom，will，是时候把羊羔子弄下来了。“  
在近处，她说：“tom，你妈妈会想你，她需要有人照顾。”  
又：“午饭前下来吧。我还得送几只去卖掉，晚上我会回来。你妈妈睡久了容易忘记吃药，你不要忘记了。”

Tom尝试在床边把母亲唤醒，一杯热水放置在桌边。  
“外面变暖些了吗？这里总是冷冷清清的，太容易疲乏。”Blake母亲睡眼惺忪。  
“是的，已经开始开花了——需要些光线吗？”  
Tom把窗帘渐次地拉开。Will看向窗外，几度曾见的车厘子花树。  
——假使你从房间里望出去，你就能望见这方小果园子的全貌。果树的细枝干在这时节里并不比枯木多一笔青色，但新生的轻花瓣却可以生得满枝满树。树下若有一铺青草，躺着也可以盹到茶时了。  
Tom午睡时就躺在自家的果园里，睡出轻微的鼾声。  
Will饶有兴致地在他的脸蛋上咬了一口，像用牙齿轻吻。  
“OUch” tom睁眼看见will摆着一副他固有的正经面孔在身边。  
Tom有一种近乎难堪的感觉，脸红得迅速。然后他看见Will的脸像个熟桃子一样笑了。  
“bastard”  
“你想不想去酒馆？“  
“那给我搭把手。“  
酒馆在夜里。  
Will坐在tom身边，嘴唇上的胡子像啤酒的浮沫。  
“我在想，我该待久一些“  
“为什么不呢？……你需要回到城里去吗，还是……”  
“不，不是……”will整理了一下思绪，“我希望看到你妈妈好起来。——你觉得她会喜欢我留久一些吗?”  
“你走了都没有足够的人手干活了。“  
“嗯”  
“你应该待得更久，我会告诉她你会留下来。而且她会恢复健康的。”  
Blake喝掉了半杯，吞下多余的思绪，然后告诉will：“一切都会变好的，你不要有任何担心。”

第二个梦来的像冬夜的火，它在中间燃烧，而光照耀至厅堂的每一个角落。等火熄灭了，那间空心建筑四周的每一扇花窗就闪出光泽来。各色的人物在冬日里从这个小教堂进进出出，  
外头固然是寒冷的，而室内座椅上的人也须得蜷缩进冬衣。你需要在寒冷中购置新衣、与人握手、庆祝节日，这是煎熬，除非你心里有一团火。  
William Schofield是新娘的哥哥，大多数人物他不认识，但全家人需要他在那里。  
那个将要结婚的男人在不远处，他看起来像个——婚礼上的男人，仅此而已。他善于递烟、介绍自己和他人、和你谈论你的家人，然后当他背过身去，他的背影是完全可遗忘的，至少Will这么认为。我完全不认识他。我也不了解我的家庭。  
Christine的眉目当下透露着喜悦。  
还有一件事Will听说过，这个男人是从战场上回来的。是吗？不曾认识这样的人。归国是军人结婚的好时机？一个士兵甚至不像是可嫁的。为什么他的妹妹要嫁给一个士兵？她像是一个在伤员病房留下一束花的女孩吗？  
没有关系，你不需要在一个梦中考虑这么多问题。

Will直到午饭前也没有讨论这个梦。这甚至不像个梦。梦首先要足够抽象才能被无伤大雅地谈论，否则梦是一团糊涂的私事。  
Tom在煮羊奶，再把小锅里浮着乳状固体的奶倒到一块方巾里去，最后能挤出一点点奶酪来。羊奶的味道其实很独特，如果你尝一小口就能想起来。  
“今天还有别的事吗？”will发问。  
“嗯……婶婶的畜棚总是要打理的——她今天过来了吗？”  
“还没“  
“如果她没事的话，我就去邮局给Joe回一封信。也没别的事了。“  
Mary婶婶随着一阵门响进来了。  
“Tom，你妈妈还在床上吗？“  
“是的，她有些食欲不好。母牛快生了吗？“  
“快了。”婶婶放下手里的东西就进了房间。  
Will探过头去，考虑要不要跟过去，然后听见了婶婶的喊声。  
“Tom，你妈妈又在发烧了！”

当Tom触摸到母亲的额头的时候，一场高烧确实在几人间烧起来了。整个冬天里有一两次这样的事，tom后来告诉will。起初甚至都没太注意，那时候她太操劳了。而寒冬让人对病毒无从抵御，医生总是在担心如此这般对免疫力的消耗，病拖得越久，就越让人不安。Tom没法理解怎么会这样，照理说母亲也平稳地恢复到开春了。平稳，是坏事没发生前暂时的安慰，will不能这样回答他。  
“她有些迷糊了。在摸到脑门发热以后我们尝试唤醒她，她只能说些零零碎碎的梦话……”Mary婶婶在医生面前描述情况。  
医院里近处的安静被远处的声响包围起来，护士推着滚轮小车在走廊里巡视，人们在长椅边小声交谈，家属敲响医生办公室的门。Tom和Will坐在床边不知所措。  
婶婶闪身出现在门口：“tom，will，出来一下。”  
走廊上没有其他人。Tom需要立刻知悉母亲的情况。  
“医生说这个情况并不常见，现在完全不好说。”婶婶焦心地形容，“我们必须24小时看护你妈妈。”  
Tom看起来愁眉不展。Will尝试说些什么：  
“ma‘am，有任何事我可以帮上忙的话……”  
婶婶思索了一下，“好吧，这样，我们在这里轮流陪床，你回去看看畜舍，家里任何有用的东西带过来。”

Tom在床边静静地坐了几个小时，直到婶婶提醒他休息一下。  
走吧，去吃点东西，你妈妈已经在医院了，我来陪着她，你需要能量。  
Tom想了想，什么也没有说，离开了病房。

Tom在畜舍边找到了Will，Will坐在一个小板凳上，留下一个沉默的背影。  
在他面前，畜舍里昏暗的地面上，一滩小牛的躯体躺在那里，舌头从口中瘫软下来。  
“太迟了。”他转身，露出一种澄澈的神情，“现在我们该怎么办呢？”  
Tom又看了看，母牛的身躯隐藏在阴影里。她平静地经历了一次难产。  
“这都是我的错。” Tom看起来内疚有余。  
“不，这不是。”这是一场灾难，你需要凝视它足够久，然后接受。  
Will给了Tom一个拥抱。  
“告诉我该怎样做。”  
“送给它一颗子弹。对着肩上的位置。”  
Will去一旁捡起了一把步枪，就像他曾经在军队中那样。Tom走过去细看那只牛犊，它双眼紧闭着，里面有一双没看过这个世界的眼睛。  
“归去吧。”will动手了。  
一声枪响回荡在乡野间。  
Tom把它的尸体抱起，拿去埋葬在什么地方了。

后来在医院，Will握着Blake母亲的手啜泣起来，Mary婶婶在一旁看着，没有作评。

当Joseph Blake最终回到家人面前时，似乎母亲的病程终于要接近尾声。他像一个图书馆深夜人迹寥寥时的闭馆铃，在和平到来之后宣告和平。不过一家人团聚总该是件温馨的事，而Blake母亲也尤其高兴Joseph回来了。在此处见到Schofield让Joseph稍显惊异，也可以算得一个惊喜。Joseph按照他的方式与Schofield拥抱寒暄，就像见到了多年前的老朋友一样。  
“Will，我听说你的妹妹就要结婚了，恭喜。”  
Tom打断：“不，他们已经结婚了。在圣诞前。”  
Will在停顿中理清空气： “没关系，他们订婚挺久了，或早或晚吧。”  
Schofield不喜欢Joseph的方式，也不喜欢Joseph避开他人把他拉到一边时的神情。  
“Will，我见过你的家人，他们没有告诉我你到哪里去了，但我觉得他们知道。我觉得你也明白。”  
“谢谢你的消息。”schofield不感到新鲜，没有多作理论，走开了。

又是一个疲倦的夜晚。Will靠在家里的沙发上闭着眼睛，在昏黄的灯光中，看不出他是睡着还是醒着。房间里传出Tom翻找柜子的声音。他拿出一堆信件，又摘出几封，端详着在will身旁坐下。第一封是一方不大的小信，信函上留着Schofield的笔迹——曾经的。信纸变旧了，几度经手，最后被珍惜起来。  
Tom打开了它：

>   
>  亲爱的Blake母亲  
>  Tom Blake曾是我的挚友。我想把他战场上几个月的生活寄给您。他在军队里是这样一个珍贵的孩子，有些人以为自己失去了人性才来到这里，而他的心总是充满了希望。他不能预见自己的生存死亡，他活着的每一天都是抱着爱的。他不去害怕，不害怕失去和失败。他能拯救绝路的人。当他面对离去时，我一直陪伴在他身边；他记挂着对您和哥哥的爱，平静地安排了一切事情，他走时满足了所有遗憾。  
>  我会随身携带他。  
>  你的孩子 W. Schofield  
> 

Will仍在旁边安定地休憩着，你也许想要靠在他肩上。  
手里剩下的四五封信件上写着Blake的名字，均已经打开过了。  
“这些是什么？”Will说话了。他醒着。  
“一些信。”很明显。“你写的，你寄出的，我读过的。”  
“……我忘记我都写过些什么。”  
“你说你比先前过得好一些，然后希望我早日康复。你说气温骤降的城市里有种匆忙感，街上的行人失序地穿过马路，汽车在街尾抛锚。你说你听见冬日的鹪鹩在公园里鸣叫。有时夜里的雪下得很厚，白天路面就混乱不堪，这种日子就没有酒鬼躺在角落里了。你说你在湖边发现一个寡居老妇人的房子，你在那里坐到入夜以后。第四封信寄到这里的时候，我想我应该去城里看你，但那时我妈就病倒了。”  
“……这真是个寒冬。”Tom想了想说。  
Will只是听着。  
“只是你从来没有谈论过你的生活，我说不出你在哪里，做什么谋生，过着什么样的日子。你在这封信之前做了什么，之后又做了什么。也许问这些很无趣，生活只是太无聊或繁忙以成为谈资……”  
“Tom，我应该告诉你这件事。”  
“……什么？”  
“从战场上回来以后，我没有回过家门。”  
“……一次都没有吗？”  
“事实如此。”  
“那么……她们相信你牺牲了吗？”  
“不是。有这样一篇关于我的文章在报纸上，上面没有提到你。她们没有接到过阵亡通知，也没有在阵亡名单上看到我。”  
“……”  
“我看到有记者拜访过我家，有一次，我想。大概也没提到我失踪的事。”  
“我猜测她们还是有持续打探你的下落的。”  
“我所知如此。”  
“你这些日子去哪了？”  
Will吸了一口气，“请不要问我这个。这不是一些好故事。”话中透露着他少有的恳求。  
Tom看看他，又盯着手里的信件，随后把它们放下了。  
他又注视着Will，通常Will的眼睛里不会浮现一句话，而现在他在说：如今这就是我们了，我们已经走过了这么多。  
Tom对自己说了一声“好吧”，然后又转向Will：“答应我一件事，好吗？这不难的，我有办法。”  
“你说。”  
“你写一封信寄给她们，就从这里。不用很长很艰难，足够让她们放下就好。到时候一切都会过去的。告诉她们你如今在乡间，总有一天会回去的。你不必告解你觉得你负的罪，而她们会原谅你，她们应该原谅你。不是说她们会把你吃掉。现在我在你身边了，你不用再被逼迫着做任何事。“  
“然后呢？“  
“然后我会请求你和我生活在一起。如果你拒绝，我会变成一个不结婚的老农夫，变成  
Joe小孩们的农场叔叔，和一群羊睡在一起。这也不是城里，又不是说我有一天会进监狱还是什么。我为这个国家参过战，还阵亡了一次。现在你愿意答应我吗？“  
Will笑了，Blake如今的幽默有股坏味。“幹。“  
“是的，我会和你生活在一起。“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 合葬，谢谢大家。


End file.
